


Star Trek: Frozen

by RaiderWolf



Category: Frozen (2013), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiderWolf/pseuds/RaiderWolf
Summary: As Seven of Nine travels to Earth for a stellar cartography conference, she finds herself thrown into the past. After her shuttle crash-lands, she finds shelter at the top of the mountain with Queen Elsa in her ice castle. As Seven tries to understand why she was brought back, a visit from an all powerful being sets Seven on the path help Elsa control her powers before the icy queen destroys life as she knows it.





	1. The Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of a story I posted on FanFiction.net under the username Raider Wolf. 
> 
> Star Trek is owned by Paramount and CBS. Frozen is owned by Disney. I own nothing.

As Seven of Nine flew through the Sol system in a Voyager shuttle on her way to Earth, she began to go over her presentation. She was apprehensive of her first speech, even if it was stellar cartography, and her use of Borg technology to enhance the distance and accuracy of sensors. A quick glance at the navigation panel told her she about to enter orbit of Earth in a few minutes when a bright flash of light nearly blinded her. She checked the sensors, when an alarm began to blare.

"Collision Alert."

Seven spun to the controls but the shuttle bucked as it hit a small asteroid and threw Seven sideways and out of her seat. She quickly got back up, but the damage to the shuttle had been done. She ran a damage control check, and was surprised at the findings. One of the nacelles was sheered off, the warp core was building to overload, and the primary power relay was offline.

"Great," she muttered, as she began to scan for a safe place to land, and realized there was a problem. She wasn't picking up any landing beacons, subspace chatter or other signs of twenty fourth century civilization.

"Warp core breach imminent, please evacuate via emergency transporter."

Seven tried to pilot the near crippled shuttle through reentry but with little more than thrusters knew she'd never land the small craft. She did manage to not burn up as she came in a trajectory over the north pole as she tried to make it to the European continent, one of the few that had some type of civilization dating back thousands of years where she might be able to survive until Admiral Janeway found her.

As she approached the northern end of the continent, a momentary lapse in power caused the shuttle to start falling drastically. Seven tried to reroute power but the console didn't reply. Hastily she got up, and moved to a rear panel that was still powered. She tapped the controls to activate the emergency transporter, and set the other control to lock on to the antimatter and beam it widespread into space where it would do no harm.

Before Seven stepped into the transporter, she grabbed the cold weather gear stored in a locker and an emergency medical kit. With the large mountain now looming imminently in the forward viewing portals, Seven stepped onto the pad and activated the controls, and transported to the surface below.

 

-o-0-o-

 

Marshmallow had just watched the two figures fall off the cliff, when he heard it. It was a sound like a thunder, not that he knew what thunder sounded like, but that's what he thought it was. He looked up to see a fire streak across the sky over his mistresses castle and down into the mountains far away.

He didn't pursue the fiery object, because fire scared him, and also he had a duty to protect his queen. A duty he would carry out if anybody came to bother her again.

He walked back to the bridge that was the castle's only entrance, and hunkered down. He could wait. It was what he was created for.

 

-o-0-o-

 

Seven was standing on top of mountain, and as she looked to the sky, could tell it was getting dark. She quickly donned the parka, finding it a size or two two big, obviously designed for a man. She deemed it unimportant, and pulled out the medical tricorder, and set it to scan the mountain top for caves. She hadn't even started making a circuit yet when the tricorder picked up a dwelling just north of her. Seven turned and scanned it more thoroughly, and found that apparently it had a lifesign emanating from within it.

'They might be able to render assistance,' Seven thought, as she closed the tricorder and began to walk around the cliff face. 'At least if nothing else, I can get out of this cold wind.'

When Seven came around the end of the cliff, she was faced with a startling concept. The structure that her tricorder had picked up was in fact a castle. A castle made entirely of ice.

As Seven approached the bridge, a large snow man stood up and roared at her, then took a step toward her. Seven quickly pulled the phaser from her hip and fired a beam at the creature. The creature roared, again, but didn't try to approach. Seven noticed that the creature didn't try to attack her this time, and it seemed that the creature was eying her phaser.

"I only want shelter for the night. I don't intend to harm anyone," she stated, hoping that the creature understood her. The creature backed up a step, and Seven took that as a sign that she could approach but she kept the phaser trained on it, and slowly made her way over the gorge to the front doors of the castle.

Deciding to be civil, she knocked on the door, which opened wide for her. Entering the hall, she saw she was standing in some kind of entryway, that had a staircase behind the wall that went up to a higher level. Seven was content to just stay in the lower hall when she noticed a blond woman coming slowly down the stair case, in what Seven was sure was a lightweight evening gown of some sort, not what you'd expect someone to wear in such frigid temperatures. The woman came through the ice doors at the bottom of the stairs, and looked at Seven.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Seven was able to determine it was a gown, and the person wearing it didn't seem the least bit cold, though Seven herself was freezing even in her winter coat.

Deciding not to use her Borg designation, Seven instead gave her human name. "I am Annika Hansen. Who are you?"

The blonde giggled slightly, covering her face with her left hand. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


	2. Meet and Greet

"If you are a queen, why would you be in a deserted castle on top of a snow capped mountain?"

"Who said this castle is deserted?"

"If you are referring to the snow creature outside, I would hardly call it company. However, I know for a fact that no one else is inside this castle."

"Hmm, well, I may be alone, but you aren't safe here," Elsa said, lowering her head. "It would be best if you left."

"Are you afraid of the castle falling?"

"No," Elsa said, turning away to leave through the doors, "I might accidentally hurt you." Elsa was almost to the doors when she heard a click, followed by a musical hum. When she turned around, the parka wearing woman held a small gray box that seemed to be pointed towards her. "What is that?"

"A scanning device," Seven said, as she approached the queen, lowering the tricorder and raising again so she could read it. "You are emitting a unique form of radiation. It seems to be," Seven paused as she continued to tap different buttons, "unknown to me."

"You mean you can see what is causing my power through that, thing?"

"Yes."

"Can you stop it?"

"Not with the instruments I have here, if I were back on Voyager I might be able to..."

"Geez you mortals get nowhere fast. I bring you back through time to have a little fun, and here you are analyzing everything."

The two women looked around, and found a tall, thin man with black hair and an expensive looking three-piece suit striding towards them. "I brought you here for a little fun, not to try and diagnose my power."

"But aren't, you are," Elsa stammered, stepping back from the approaching individual.

"If you know whom I am mortal, than I suggest you act accordingly," the figure said, addressing Elsa. Elsa, shocked, quickly bowed in front of the figure, he then turned to face Seven. "Are you not afraid of a god?"

Seven closed her tricorder, "I have met your kind before, and you are not a god. You are a Q."

"So I see you have met some of my brethren before, but you are wrong about me being a god. Do you wish to behold my awesome power?"

Seven almost smiled, "You might be very powerful, but even you have limits to what you can achieve."

The figure raised his arms, the light seeming to darken, then his voice boomed as if it were thunder itself, "Then witness my power, mortal."

With a blinding flash, he was gone. Seven knew he had changed her clothes, as she could feel the corset binding her ribs and stomach tighter than she was used to, but it wasn't until she went to raise her tricorder again that she noticed what else was changed.

Her tricorder was gone, and so was her hand implants. She quickly brought her hand up to check her left eye, which had been replaced first by Borg, then later on by the doctor, to find it was normal. She paused briefly, feeling her body work, trying to detect if any of her implants remained. She couldn't feel anything different. She was fully human.

"Oh."

That one word was all Seven could muster. She was human. Something she never thought again she would be. The thought alone scared her. She looked at the queen, who was staring at her, her eyes filled with both wonder and horror.

"He, he changed you?

"Yes, I am," Seven paused, "normal again. Before being changed by the Borg." Seven looked around for a mirror. Once in a holodeck fantasy, she had lost her implants and had been able to return to being fully human, but that was only a fantasy. She couldn't experience the full range of human emotion due to her implants. Now they were gone? "I, I need to sit."

Elsa gave a wave of her hand that Seven was about to take as a dismissal when a chair formed right beside her. Seven sat in it, and realized she was either close to, or having a panic attack.

"What did he do to you?"

Seven paused at the question, if only to find the words to tell the young woman the truth. "He, made me fully human again."

"What was different?"

"When I was younger, I was captured by a group called the Borg. They changed me, altered me to be like them. Q, the being who was here, he took away those changes."

"Like the metal that was on your eye?"

"Yes, it is difficult to describe, but I had metal devices throughout my body."

The queen was about to respond when a roar was heard outside. Seven went to the door to check on it and was shocked to see a group of soldiers attacking the snow creature at the foot of the bridge.

"Do you know those soldiers?" Seven asked, not sure without her weapons if she could defend herself.

"They're palace guards, my guards. Excuse me a second," Elsa said, as she pulled open the door and stepped outside. Seven followed her, and watched the young queen gather herself.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Elsa commanded in a loud voice from the top of the staircase.

Everyone at the foot of the bridge stopped fighting, including Marshmallow. A young man, dressed differently than the rest, approached the foot of the bridge, but didn't try to come up. He bowed, the raised himself and spoke.

"Your majesty, we have come in search of Princess Anna. She left the palace on horse, but the horse returned without her."

"My sister arrived here earlier today, but has left with her guide some time ago. I presume she returned to Arendelle."

The young man seemed to think, then bowed again to the queen. "Can you end the winter, your majesty?"

"No, Prince Hans. I've never learned how to unmake my ice," Elsa said, head bowing, "I had hoped that the distance I put behind me would save Arendelle from this curse."

"Your majesty, if I may?" Seven asked.

"Who are you?" Hans asked, looking Seven over.

"This is Annika Hansdatter. She is experienced in things of this sort."

Seven raised an eyebrow at the change of her name, then reasoned that datter had to do with her sex, so ignored it.

"I might be able to help her majesty control her power better, but I would need to be able to see the results of her power before I could comment further."

"Then we shall leave immediately, your majesty. There is only so much time we have before the supplies in the kingdom run out. We are handing out blankets and keeping the people fed as best we could, but I'm afraid if we don't end the winter soon, everyone may freeze or starve to death."

Elsa looked shocked at the prince's words, but finally nodded her head. "I shall return to help my subjects then, or we shall all die together."

Seven looked at the queen, "I was under the impression that the cold didn't affect you?"

"It doesn't, but I still need to eat," Elsa commented, walking slowly down the stairs while the guards gathered their horses. "I haven't eaten a proper meal almost three days. When I fled my coronation, I didn't take any supplies. I was so worried that my power would hurt someone that I ran straight across the fjord, freezing a path across as I ran. And now? My power has hurt somebody, everybody, and I'm the only one that might be able to stop it, and allow summer to return."

Seven paused, allowing herself to think as the queen calmly walked down the steps to the men below. She was suddenly struck with an idea. This seemed to be a fairy tale, one like her mom had read to her as a child. She struggled to remember how the tales ended, only remembering the part where they lived happily ever after. Seven knew there was more to the tale, but couldn't remember what it was.

"Tick tock," Said a voice. Seven turned to see the Q standing beside her, looking at his timepiece. "I give you until midday tomorrow to see this ended in the queen's favor."

"Or what shall happen?" Seven asked, wondering if the Q might elaborate farther.

"That's when something so bad happens that the Ice Age this pitiful planet suffered not long ago will seem like a tropical vacation," Q warned, then in a flash of light, was gone again.

Seven pondered his words, then looked at the queen. She knew that the Q never lied, or never seemed to lie anyway, and decided that if the queen were presently empowered or embittered, might be able to freeze a good portion of the local geography, which might cause a cascade effect over the weather. But to affect the whole of Earth? Seven doubted the one-point-six meter woman had that much power, but maybe if her power was tied to the Q, she could do it.

'The Q,' Seven thought elatedly, 'that's where she gets her power. Q had said that he didn't need his power diagnosed when Seven was scanning the queen.' Seven still didn't see a path clear of the events that were unfolding, but could lay aside one question at least.

Seven then briefly wondered if Elsa had any other power of the Q, then decided that while they were traveling back to Arendelle, it might be best to ask the queen about it.

"We're all set, your majesty," Prince Hans said, holding the reigns to three horses. "I would be honored if you would like to ride my horse back to Arendelle. I have arranged for two guards to wait here so that your majesty and your friend, Lady Annika, might be able to ride back with us."

"That won't be necessary, Prince Hans," Elsa said, then produced a haze of blue fog, and created a horse and sleigh made of ice and snow, complete with what Seven thought were sleigh bells by the sound of twinkling when the horse pranced around while it waited. "We will all be returning to the castle."

"As you wish, your majesty," Prince Hans said, then turned back to the guards.

"With me, Annika," Elsa said as she climbed into the sleigh. "I shall be wanting to talk to you about my power on the way back."

"As you wish, your majesty," Seven said, and sat beside the queen. Once Seven was seated the horse started to walk, and the guards mounted their horses and flanked the sleigh, with six guards in front led by Prince Hans, and the rest following behind the sleigh. "Shall we begin with when you first noticed your power?"


	3. A Queen's History

"The beginning," she said, "I've always had these powers. As far back as I can remember. Though, back then all I could do was make things I touched cold. Then later, I was about five, I found I could make it snow, even if I was inside the castle.

"My sister, Anna, she loved my power. She used to wake me up at night and beg me to go with her to the ballroom, and it was so simple, Annika. A little focusing of my power and I could turn the ballroom into a winter wonderland, even in summer. We'd build a snowman, and have him for tea," she said, and Seven noticed she had a tear running down her cheek. "It wouldn't last, the snow would melt even as it formed. Within a few years though, I could make the snow last longer, though it still melted by morning.

"By the time I was eight, I learned how to change the temperature along with creating snow. Then I could make the ballroom our private skating rink, but we always built a snowman first. That was when I started to learn how to make piles of snow appear, without making it fall first. Anna would love to jump from one to the next, and that's when it happened."

Seven noticed that the wind around them had picked up, and she wished she had her tricorder just then. To her, it seemed as if the weather itself was dependent on the Queen's mood. Seven began to wonder just how powerful the queen truly was, but that would have to wait till later.

"One night, just after Anna's fifth birthday, she woke me up to go play. I froze over the ballroom, we built our snowman, and we went skating. Then I started building piles of snow, Anna was jumping from pile to pile, but she was going too fast. I couldn't keep up, and then I slipped. I've never slipped on my own ice before, but I did then. The magic, it shot out, and it hit Anna in the head. I ran over, but she wasn't moving."

Seven watched the queen as she began to cry, as she relived some of the worst moments in her life. She was reminded of Captain Janeway, and how she always seemed to comfort her when she was having difficulty fitting in, but was unsure how to proceed. She had seen the captain on several occasions put her arm around the person, and hold them close, so she stretched her arm over the queen's narrow shoulders and hold her close, to offer her comfort.

It was discomforting, she thought, to feel the slender woman cry, and it became even more uncomfortable when the queen laid her head on her shoulder. Seven was at a loss, emotionally, what to do. She didn't have motherly instincts, mostly as she never had any children of her own. Naomi Wildman was the only child on Voyager, and though Seven had developed a bond with the young girl, it was more of a mentor, than that of a mother. After several moments, Seven started to stroke the queen's hair, having seen Ensign Wildman do that with Naomi several times. It took several long minutes for the queen to regain her composure, and straighten herself.

"Father took Anna to the men of the mountains, and they healed her. I don't really know how. They had a shaman and he managed to heal Anna's injury, but it left her with a streak of white in her hair. A permanent reminder everyday that my magic can hurt people, forced to see it every time I look at Anna. I was also told my power would grow, but that I had to learn to control it or people would fear me. That fear would be my enemy, and my destruction. Ever since, I shut Anna out of my life, and my power has gotten harder and harder to control. There are days I would freeze my room over without trying, cause snowflakes to just fall. Do you know I can't even hardly eat anything that isn't hot anymore? I freeze anything I touch."

"You are not freezing to me, your majesty. You were crying on my shoulder and I didn't feel the least bit cold by it."

"I did, didn't I," the queen said, thoughtful. "I wonder why. I froze the scepter and orb at my own coronation, though I tried hard to avoid it. They wouldn't let me hold them with my gloves, it had to be with my bare hands."

"Why aren't you wearing gloves now?"

"Because," she paused, lowering her head. "I've been wearing them since I was eight, father thought that they might help, and they do. By hiding myself from everyone. But, I'm a royal, born and bred to rule and lead my people. I can't hide myself away, not even from Anna, though I tried, I truly did. It's why I have to go back. I have to fix this, somehow, but I think the shaman was right. The people will fear me, as a witch if nothing else, and witches aren't allowed to live."

"What happens to witches?"

Elsa, turned to Seven, "They're burned, alive, at the stake, or drowned, I think. I've never read the Malleus Maleficarum, afraid to find out what would happen if I were found to be a witch."

"Couldn't you just freeze the flame over? Or the water?"

"I suppose," the queen said thoughtful, "but what if they decide to shoot me with an arrow before I'm burnt? Or I get into a fight? Who would fight for me?"

"I would, your majesty," Seven said, sincere in her promise to help the queen. "I promise you now, as long as I can still breathe, no harm will befall you."

"Thank you, Annika," the queen said, smiling at Seven, "That means a lot to me."

Seven looked out over the snow, lit only by the light of the moon. She knew it was late, and while she was tired, she wasn't as tired as the queen appeared to be, who was nodding off as she sat there. Seven knew she'd eventually pass out, so she scooted closer to the queen, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The queen settled against her, her small form almost lost against Seven. Soon the queen began to sleep, her chest rising and falling.

Seven herself wasn't used to sleeping. As a drone she only needed to regenerate for a few hours every day, but now without her implants, was beginning to feel drowsy. Deciding that the best way to pass the night would be to sleep, Seven wrapped an arm over the queen, and rested her head on top of Elsa's, while wrapping the cover over them better. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. First Attempts

When Seven awoke, she realized it was early morning, with the sun rising over the mountains in the east. The second thing she realized, was that her neck hurt, which she began to stretch, which led to her third realization: Elsa's hands were in very intimate locations.

Seven was spared the immediate embarrassment of waking the queen when Elsa began to sit upright, quickly extricating her arms from around Seven and stretched. Seven decided that it might be best to let the young woman start the conversation, as she herself was never good at making small talk, so she contented herself with watching the passing scenery. It was beautiful scenery, Seven decided, the trees dressed in snow and ice. She began to wonder what the scenery would like without the snow when she saw a city come into view as they topped what appeared to be the last hill.

"Arendelle," Elsa said, "I can't hardly believe I did all this."

"How far has your power spread in the past?"

"Usually only as far as the room I was in. I never changed the weather like this before. Not across the entire country."

"Have you ever tried to control it after your incident with Anna?"

"No, I tried to conceal it, to not feel anything at all. The more emotional I get the harder it is to contain. The day we held a memorial for my parents, I froze my room over for days. Days like that, I'm glad I can't feel the cold."

Seven watched as the queen's blue eyes misted over, as she herself thought about Elsa's powers. If her powers were indeed fueled by her emotional state, maybe if she could experience a complete lack of emotion her power would collapse. Without her Borg components though, she had no way of assisting the queen. It made her feel, helpless, she thought.

'As helpless as the queen is to control her own power.' Seven mused. 'She can't even feel sad for herself without changing the weather around her.'

That's when it hit Seven.

"Did you have problems controlling your power before the accident?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "Not really. For the most part, I always had it under control, I think."

"After the accident though, father said I needed to conceal my power. I was told that fear would destroy me, so he worked with me for ten years, and the best I could ever do was pretend I was normal, but I wasn't."

"Fear is your enemy. Ever since the accident, you have lived in fear of hurting another. That's why you went to the top of the mountain, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I didn't even know I had done all of this until Anna told me."

"You met Princess Anna?"

"Yes, she left before you arrived, maybe an hour or so."

"Did anything happen?"

"I started to feel panic. Of all the people I don't want to hurt, Anna is the most important person to me. So I tried to hold it all in, but there was a wave, I don't think it hurt Anna, she was still standing when I kicked her out."

Seven found that amusing that Elsa would kick her sister out of the castle, then another thought came to her. "The ice creature who was guarding the entrance is one of your creations, isn't it."

"One of three I've made."

"What was the other?"

Elsa chuckled as she looked Seven in the eyes, "A snowman named Olaf. I built it the morning I got to the top of the mountain."

"And it just lived?"

"Apparently, it was a pleasant surprise, to tell you the truth. It's one of the few times my power has done something besides hurt people."

"I happen to like what you've done with the landscape."

Elsa chuckled at that, her hand coming up to hide her smile. "You'd be the first."

Seven thought for a moment, then spoke again to Elsa. "Would you mind if we stop for a quick test?"

"Alright." Then Elsa called to the guards, "Stop the procession!"

"Halt!"

The horse that was pulling the sleigh stopped, and the guards fanned out around them. Seven and Elsa both were still stretching their sore legs when Prince Hans dismounted near the sleigh.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?"

"No, Prince Hans. Annika and I wished to have a private moment before we entered the city."

"As you wish, your majesty. Would you mind if I allowed the guard's horses a moment to rest? They've been traveling for the better part of a day."

"Please do, Prince Hans."

"At your leave, your majesty,"

Seven led Elsa away from the guards as they tended to their tired horses. She picked a spot where the guards couldn't easily see them, and stopped. Elsa stopped a few paces away from her, and seemed to be slightly scared.

"Try and make a flower."

"Alright," Elsa said, and a column of iridescent blue resolved into a yellow flower Seven herself had never seen before.

"Good, now, try to dissolve it."

Elsa closed her eyes, the flower in her hands was lost in haze of mist, but the flower itself did not disappear.

"Try. You can make it, mold it, and give life to it, now try to destroy it."

Elsa looked at the flower in her hands again, then once more closed her eyes. The flower seemed to float for a moment, but a grimace appeared on her face and the flower frosted over before cracking into pieces.

"I wonder if I have the power to remove the ice at all."

"Usually those with the power to create, have the power to remove as well." Seven said, placing an arm around the queen's shoulders in a show of support, as she'd seen Captain Janeway do with struggling crew. "We might want to get back to the guards, we need to be in Arendelle soon."

"Why the hurry," Elsa said, as she and Seven headed back to the sleigh.

"The Q who was with us at the castle said we'd have until midday to figure this out, before it was settled one way or the other."

"Midday? But that's only a few hours from now."

Seven glanced up briefly, surprised to see the sun already high in the sky. "All the more important for us to get back to the city. I am certain that something will happen there at midday that will decide our fate."

"You make it sound so easy," Elsa said, as Prince Hans approached.

"Is everything all right, your majesty?" Hans said, bowing before Elsa.

"Yes, Prince Hans," Elsa said, nodding her head at him. "Are the horses rested well enough to finish our journey to the Palace?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then we shall carry on," Elsa said, as she climbed into the sleigh, Seven right behind her. Once both women were seated, and the men had mounted their horses, the procession proceeded down the hill into Arendelle.


	5. Getting It Right

Seven stared at the passing scenery as they descended the hill to the city of Arendelle. She was thinking, of the connection to the queen's emotions and her powers. 'I tried to conceal it, to not feel anything. The more emotional I get, the harder it is to control.' Seven mused over several possible explanations, knowing the answer was within reach.

"Your majesty, I would like to try something."

"Do we need to stop again?" Elsa asked.

"No, this shouldn't take long. You said before that your power is linked to your emotions. I think it's linked more to specific emotions."

"Why specific emotions?" Elsa asked curiously.

"'Fear is your enemy,' you said. I think fear causes you to lose control, but maybe another set might help you gain control."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Lean back, close your eyes. I want you to picture some of the things I will describe, let yourself feel however those pictures make you feel. Try and remember if you've ever done some of the things yourself, and how you felt when you did it."

"Are you sure? If my power spikes, you might get hurt," Elsa said, already shrinking in fear at the thought.

"I am not afraid, your majesty," Seven said, confident at the thought. "Just lean back, and close your eyes."

Elsa leaned back into the seat, then with one last look at Seven, closed her eyes. Seven thought for a moment on which images to start with, then started, "Imagine your sister."

Seven felt a gentle breeze tug at her hair, which caused her to pause, then on the breeze she was sure she heard the sounds of little girls laughing. Inspired, Seven continued, "Imagine a frozen over lake, smooth as glass, skating on its smooth surface. Imagine the sound of your sister laughing, as she joins you on the ice, both of you gliding along."

A smile tugged at the corner of Elsa's mouth, and the wind picked up again, the sound of the girls was almost audible to Seven, but she barely caught the name 'snowman'. Reminded of what the queen said about building a snowman before they played, Seven whispered, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

There was an earsplitting crack and suddenly the sleigh broke into pieces. Seven and Elsa tumbled through the snow, coming to a stop covered in snow. The soldiers immediately fanned out, weapons at the ready, facing forward into any danger. Prince Hans rode behind all the soldiers, his eyes checking the nearby trees for signs of danger, before turning to address the queen.

"Your majesty, are you all right?"

"Yes, Prince Hans. That would be the first time my ice has ever fell apart in such a manner. Usually it has to melt first." Elsa was helped to her feet by Seven, and the two quickly patted their dresses down to remove the snow.

"What did you feel, your majesty?" Seven asked, standing beside the queen as everyone moved away to check the nearby woods for threats.

"I was just remembering the times when Anna and I used to play in the ball room when we were children. We used to love playing in my snow then," the queen said, a single tear forming at the corner of her eye. The queen use a finger to wipe the tear from her cheek, and looked at it. "How did you know that Anna used to get me to go play at night using that phrase?"

"Which phrase?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Seven looked uneasy, "I am sure I heard it on the wind, and was reminded that you used to build snowmen before playing. I thought maybe it had some significance, to you personally if nothing else."

"It's what I used to love doing, making Anna happy," the queen looked suddenly upset, "But after the accident, I had to keep her away from me to keep her safe. One mishap, and she nearly died."

"Your majesty, if I may ask. Would you allow yourself to feel one emotion, and try to remove the snow again?"

"Which emotion?" Elsa asked, shrinking away from everyone just a little.

"Love. It seems that anytime you experience love, you are in perfect control of your power. When you used to play with Anna, you said you 'loved' doing it, but the accident was mainly because fear and doubt had crept into your mind. Once you were afraid of not being able to catch Anna as she lept from snowdrift to snowdrift, you slipped on your ice, something you had never done before or since. That was when the accident happened. Your fear led you to it, and fear ever since has kept you from mastering the smallest thing with your power. Did you feel any fear at all when you made your snow creatures?"

The queen thought for a moment, then said, "No. I was happy when I made Olaf, free for the first time since I was a child to play with my snow. I was angry when I made Marshmallow, though, I had told Anna to leave so she wouldn't get hurt again, but she refused to go, and after my power spiked, I just funneled my anger into Marshmallow, and had him kick Anna and her guide out.

"Love? You really think love is the key to unlocking my power?"

"Try, your majesty. Think of how fun it used to be, of playing in the snow with your sister, and try to melt the snow."

Elsa closed her eyes, let out a breath, then began to raise her arms. The effect was immediate. As her arms raised, so did the snow around them. The guards stepped back from around the queen, giving her room, but soon all the snow in the area was being drawn into a large snowflake pattern above them. Elsa opened her eyes, only to see the green returning to the land, and laughed.

"It's working!" She exclaimed, then raising her arms higher, the group began to see the snow from all over the kingdom rise, being drawn above them to the large snowflake that with a slight wave of her hands, she dispelled into nothing. "It worked!"

Elsa turned back to face the group, as the cold of her winter was replaced by summer's warmth. She also noticed that Seven, though dressed warmly, wouldn't be able to remove any clothing without sacrificing modesty. "Let me help you, Annika." She waved her arm, sending a sparkling frost to cover Seven, transforming her brown winter dress, into a green summer style. Not knowing if Seven was overly modest, briefly remembering she wore men's clothing at her ice palace, she left the hem just brushing the ground, while removing most of the petticoats and undergarments meant to keep her warm. What was left, was a tight fitting ensemble that covered Seven's arms down to her wrist with a dolman sleeve style, with a jewel neckline barely showing her collarbone. The skirt was pleated, and light weight, long enough to hide her ankles, but light enough not to cause her problems.

Seven hadn't thought the queen had the ability to transform her clothes, though she was surprised to find that her current outfit greatly resembled her normal outfit, though it sported a skirt instead of trousers. She was still unsure of living without her implants, but so far she hadn't felt any ill effects, and was quite surprised by the sleep she was able to experience. It reminded Seven of being unconscious, but was rejuvenating. She walked over to the young queen, noticing as she did that her new dress was much lighter and cooler than her previous one, and also more maneuvrable.

"I believe we need to get into town, your majesty," Seven spoke, "And I'm grateful that you were able to alter my attire to better accommodate the weather."

"Think nothing of it, Annika," Elsa said, smiling. "I'm just glad I can use my powers to help people, though I think it'd be a waste to do nothing more than be a tailor."

"Perhaps at a future date we may experiment on making clothes from nothing, merely than transforming what is already there."

"Perhaps you're right," Elsa said, then turned back to the horse. She noticed that the sleigh had been unmade along with the rest of the ice and snow, so with a further spreading of frost from her hands, made a four wheeled carriage of ice with a hood drawn over the back seat. She then made a second horse, identical to the first, and straps appeared over both along with the shaft that connected to the carriage.

Seven was amazed that the queen was able to make something like this from nothing, and she and the queen stepped over to the carriage. Prince Hans quickly arrived, and he offered a hand to Seven. Seven stared at it for a moment, then to the prince, reached past the offered hand and grabbed the side of the carriage and climbed in, settling herself on the far side of the back seat. Elsa took the proffered hand, and she too climbed into the carriage, settling herself beside Seven. The guard then climbed onto the front seat, and picked up the reins.

"Procession, march!" shouted Prince Hans, after he mounted his horse. He led the procession, followed by six guards, then the carriage followed them, followed by the remaining guards. As they left the clearing, Seven saw a bright flash of light, and the Q stood in the shadows by the trees, his gold watch swinging from his fingers, open to show the time.

"Tick, Tock," he mouthed, then disappeared again in another flash of light.

Seven leaned back in the seat, and began to worry about what was coming. The queen could now control her power in a way that she never could before, not only making, but unmaking her snow and ice. 'So what further threat could she face?'


	6. Saving The Day

As they entered the city, people came to the side of the road to watch the ice carriage pass. No one spoke or cheered, no horns announced her arrival, no banners were raised in her honor. Elsa, for her part, was stoic through it all, and neither frowned or smiled. Prince Hans led the procession directly into the castle, where the gates were shut behind them, so they arrived at the main entrance. Servants were already unrolling the carpet for her highness to walk on, while several of the advisers and nobles lined up at the top of the stairs, waiting.

Seven waited, knowing that there was a protocol for leaving the carriage, but not having thought to ask the queen what it was. Momentarily, Prince Hans opened the door, and Queen Elsa took the proffered the hand and stepped out and down to the ground. Prince Hans then looked at Seven, and extending his hand, she rose out of the front seat, placed her bare hand in his gloved one, and stepped down and out of the carriage. Knowing her earlier mistake might cause problems in diplomacy later, she turned to address him.

"Prince Hans, I am sorry for my earlier mistake. Where I come from, such assistance would not have been offered."

"You are excused, milady," He said, as he motioned the driver away. "I would love to learn more about where you are from if they have not learned of proper etiquette."

"Some other time, perhaps? My current promises to the queen need to be fulfilled."

"As you wish, milady," he said, bowing, then turning to the queen. "If you would allow me?"

Elsa took the proffered elbow, and they walked up the steps to the waiting throng. Seven followed behind them, and mimicked the way Elsa held her skirt with her left hand, keeping the hem from under her shoes, though Seven found it irksome to be wearing a skirt. She thought of asking the queen to change her into her body suit later, but as she glanced at the assembled women in their varying dresses, decided against it at the time.

At the top of the stairs, Elsa was greeted by several of the nobles, though only one embraced her, a slightly shorter woman in pink and purple with her hair in a pixie cut. After talking with several of the nobles, a horn blared on the outer wall.

"Princess Anna returns!"

Elsa turned to face the castle gates, then called out, "Open the gates!"

Seven watched as the men opened the gates, fear gripping her. Something inside her knew, that now was the hour that Q had talked of, the moment that would decide Elsa's fate. Soon, a man came riding into the castle grounds riding a four legged creature with great protruding horns, carrying a woman in his arms. He rode the animal right up to the stairs, and slid to the ground, where he lowered the woman to the ground.

Seven's first thought was the woman was extremely old. Her hair was pure white, and she shivered and pulled her heavy clothes tight around herself. She walked slow, and hunched, and it wasn't until she looked up at the assembled nobles that Seven could tell she had been wholly wrong. While she seemed old, the face was that of a very young and beautiful woman. Upon noticing Elsa in her pale blue dress, she smiled.

"Elsa!" She tried to run to meet her sister, but was barely able to hobble up the stairs. A servant quickly ran to help her, the maid placing her arm around Anna to help steady her.

Seven looked back to Elsa, to see the young woman ready to bolt. Seven then turned to face her, "Your majesty, we need a private room if we are going to fix this."

"Yes, yo-your right," Elsa whispered, stuttering slightly. With an exhale, she turned to a man beside her, "Kai, prepare the lower study. I need to try and fix this. Keep the room clear, I don't want an audience."

"Yes, your majesty," He said, bowing, then disappeared into the castle to carry out the queen's order.

Anna finally made it up the stairs, where she was embraced by Prince Hans. "I was so worried when your horse came back without you. I led a search party. We happened by the trading post, only to be told you had headed up North Mountain. When we got to the top, we found your sister in her castle along with Annika. But not finding you? Please don't do that to me again."

"I promise, Hans, but you got to kiss me," Anna said.

"Your highness, we need to get inside. We've prepared a room for you and your sister to take care of this latest issue," Seven said, not sure if Anna's approach was the best.

"Fine, but we're bringing Prince Hans. He's my fiance, and he really needs to be there."

"Alright, Anna. Let's go see what your sister can do for you."

Seven followed them all to a room that was larger than Captain Janeway's ready room, where only Elsa, Anna, Prince Hans and herself were allowed to stay. A short man with a toupee tried to stay behind, but was escorted out by Prince Hans. Once the doors were closed, they were locked, and Anna was settled into an arm chair by the fire.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked, she knelt beside her sister as no other chair was nearby.

"When we were in your ice castle, you accidentally struck me with your power. I didn't think anything of it either, but Grand Pabbie said it was in my heart. Now, only an act of true love will remove it."

"True love's kiss," whispered Prince Hans.

"So Hans, you have to kiss me. Otherwise this ice will spread, until I'm a frozen statue."

Seven, who had stayed along the wall, watched as Prince Hans knelt in front of Anna. Something nagged on Seven's mind. While she had seen several of her crewmates over the years fall in love, sometimes as soon as seeing a person, but it never lasted. She watched as Hans leaned in close, both his and Anna's eyes closed, then he stopped, and his hand snatched at his sword. With a swift pull, he was about to attack Elsa when Seven stepped in between them. Raising her hand, she blocked his wrist before he could more than start his downward swing. Using her elbow, she plowed into his sternum. With his grip lessened, she disarmed him, then knocked him back into the door. With a flourish, she reversed the sword, and aimed its tip at Hans' throat.

"Prince Hans! What is the meaning of this?" Elsa demanded. Surprise had kept her from using her powers, but now that the danger was over, she took an authoritarian role.

"I was going to take over. I would kill you as a witch, and declare your throne unclean. Since you have killed your sister, my _fiance_ , by your own hand, I was going to declare myself king over Arendelle."

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it? That the people would tolerate you as their king?"

"Better a foreigner as king," Prince Hans spat, "than a witch as queen."

"Guards!" Elsa shouted. Seven kept Hans secured against the wall with his own sword, until the guards could unlock the doors and enter the study. Some of the guards gave Seven a strange look upon entering, and waited on the queens orders. "Take Prince Hans to his room, and secure him there. He is not to leave that room without my express permission."

"Yes, your majesty," the two men chorused, and taking the prince by the shoulders, led him from the room.

Elsa knelt by Anna, who sat in the armchair crying, hugging the blanket a servant offered tighter around her shoulders. Elsa then took her hand, before glancing at Seven. Seven herself glanced at the sword, then propped it against the wall before going to join the other two women, kneeling by Anna on her other side. Seven took her other hand, noticing the temperature was well below what the human body could withstand. The fingertips were already turning into ice. Soon, her whole body would follow.

"I'm dead," Anna whispered. "I'm going to turn to ice forever."

"Your majesty, I think you should try to pull the ice from Princess Anna's body."

"But the ice in her heart?" Elsa said, looking at Seven with a desperate hope. "Do you think I could pull it out? If I can't, she'll continually keep turning to ice."

"Grand Pabbie said, only an act of true love could save me." Anna's voice was just a whisper now, barely heard in the silent room.

"I don't care if I have to do this every day for the rest of my life," Elsa said, her voice quivering, "you don't deserve this. I never should have shut you out. All those days you knocked on my door, all I wanted was to open it."

Elsa lowered her head, tears already forming at the corner of her eyes, "I should have, to build a snowman again, or ride our bike around the halls. It's because I cared for you that I hid away, and now your frozen by my own hand. Yes, I want to build a snowman, and play in all the snow. I want to hold you close, but now I finally see, I want to build a snowman, one more time Anna please."

The two woman embraced, and Seven wasn't sure if the queen was using her power or not as ribbons of frost swept around the pair. When the frost dissipated, Anna's hair had resumed its ginger color. When the pair separated, Anna let the blanket fall from her shoulders.

Seven spun at the bright flash that marked the Q's arrival.

"Cry me a river." said Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Most of Elsa's dialogue when talking to Anna after Hans is taken away is taken from a reprise of a "Do you wanna build a snowman" as written by Joshua Mendez. I found it beautiful, and I think I heard it sang once on YouTube, but couldn't find it again. So, to all you faithful Frozen fans, I included it here and now.  
> Elsa:  
> ….Yes I wanna build a snowman….  
> …And ride our bikes around the halls…  
> …It's because I cared for you….  
> …I hid from you…  
> …And now you took the fall…..  
> …I wanted to protect you….  
> …Now look at you…  
> …Frozen by my own hands….  
> *Pauses looking at her hands*  
> …Yes I wanna build a snowman…  
> …And play outside in all the snow…  
> …I wanted just to hold you close….  
> …Open up my door…  
> …Because I loved you most…  
> …I was always lonely….  
> …Not anymore…  
> …Cause now I can finally see…  
> …I want to build a snowman …  
> …One more time Anna please….  
> *cries


	7. The Results

"What are you doing here, Q," Seven demanded, deciding to take the direct approach.

"The test is over," said Q, picking up a nicknack from the fireplace to examine it. "I just popped in to administer the results."

"Test?" Elsa said, standing up to face Q. "My sister could have died!"

"Testy, aren't we?" said Q, smirking as he set the useless object down.

"Who's he?" Anna said, standing by her sister and pointing towards the Q.

"His name and species is called Q," Seven iterated for the ginger haired young woman. "They are an omnipotent, nearly all powerful species that like to muddle in other species activities. Q, if you are done testing me, I would appreciate it if you would transport me back to my own time."

"Funny how arrogant humans get if given a few hundred years," he continued, settling himself into a vacant spot on the sofa. "The test was for Elsa, to see how well she can control her powers. I like what I've seen. She can make, unmake, bend, give life to, and end the life of her ice. Full control, and she's only scratched the surface of what she is truly capable of achieving."

"Testing me? Did you make me lose control of my power at my coronation?" Elsa said, trying her best and failing at controlling her temper, though Seven had yet to see any stray snowflakes fly by her.

"No, that was just the stress of the evening finally getting to you. That was actually what brought my attention here: one powerful event across the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Seven asked, rare to find any term she wasn't immediately familiar with.

"As humans look through a plane of glass to the reality beyond, so the Q look through the veils of reality to the multiple universes beyond," he explained.

"Multiple universes?" Elsa asked, "I thought we were the only one God made."

"That's just the narrow mindedness of your upbringing. There are in fact millions of you in existence. Take this one for example," he said, a flash of light revealing a blond hair wisp of a girl, who was more bone than person and dressed in a similar fashion to Elsa. "She is you, with all the same powers of ice and snow. The difference is the choices that were made. Your father, Agdar, never tried to find the shaman that might have saved your sisters, well, her sisters life. She watched her die, slowly freezing to death as she turned to ice. She then ran away to live in the mountains, where she's been for thirteen years."

Everyone watched the alternate Elsa as she looked at everyone, her gaze locking on Anna. "Anna?" she whispered, before flinging herself at her to embrace her, where Anna had to hold her up as she silently sobbed.

Another flash of light brought another figure, this one resembled Anna and wore a silver tiara, but she had a streak of white that ran throughout her hair.

"This version of Anna beheaded her sister two days after her sister's botched coronation, and claimed the crown for herself."

"Witch!" She said, then ran over and grabbed Hans' sword where it was leaned against the wall. Seven intercepted Queen Anna, and with ease took the sword from her hand, and kept herself between the other three women.

"Which of you four witches brought me here!" She ranted, until Q made her disappear in another flash of light.

"So out of all of them, I was the most highly qualified? But you still had to test me?" Elsa asked, easing closer to the other version of herself as she cried on Anna's shoulder, as Anna herself tried to comfort the traumatized Elsa.

"What I'm offering isn't something that can be taken away easily," Q said, as he flashed into existence a crystal goblet of champagne, "Immortality is a forever gift."

"Immortality? You mean I'd become a goddess?"

"No," Q shook his head, "that's one reason I brought Seven here. I don't have the ability to convince you I'm not a god. My species started out much as yours did, just aeons ago. We've evolved to higher levels of being, leaving behind feelings and mortal desires. Now, we see ourselves as guardians, defending life in the multiverse from inimical beings, and guiding others with the power and ability along to join us."

"Join you where? Paradise? Heaven?" Elsa asked, gently collapsing to a chair as the weight of the choice began to hit her.

"We call it the Q continuum. It's something beyond human understanding. Suffice it to say, no two trips to the continuum are ever identical to non Q, and to a new Q it's something that has to be experienced to be understood."

"Do you need an answer now? This is a little overwhelming," Elsa said, looking back at her sister who comforting the crying duplicate of her.

"No. One thing about being a Q, I have all the time in creation," Q said, sighing. "Remember, I am essentially immortal, so waiting, oh, forty to a hundred years is not something I have to think about. Just call my name, sometime before you die, if you want to take me up on my offer. I will give you a few rules we follow, just so you don't try something that even we forbid. One, don't bring the dead back to life. They are at peace. And while it is possible, it is dangerous. Sometimes the multiverse decides it needs to kill someone, and it will, without fail, across the entire range of existence.

"Two, Do not ever mess with the Borg. We might be nigh omnipotent, but if they ever figure out how our powers work, it would mean disaster for everyone. Three, relax. The problem with so many Q is that they have seen everything, done everything, experienced everything. The only thing worse is human arrogance."

"Alright," Elsa said, seemingly lost in thought as she continued to watch Anna and her duplicate.

"Before you go, Q, I would ask you why the multiverse would choose to kill someone across the entire span of existence?" Seven asked, wondering if Q would deign her with a response.

"Take your captain, Janeway. That woman is the most insufferable person in the galaxy. She was chose for an existence purge herself. Give it say, five of your years or so, and she will die. In fact, only one iteration of her remains, and that is the one that is locked where even we cannot go."

"Why?" Elsa asked, the thought of something being denied the Q making her curious.

"I don't know. As I said, nigh omnipotent. That existence is locked to us, we cannot enter it to figure out why. Maybe in a few hundred years we'll actually talk about it.

Q faced Anna and the duplicate of Elsa, who was still sobbing. "When I said 'Cry me a river,' I didn't mean that literally. It's time to send you back."

"Wait!" Anna, turned the crying blond slightly so she was better visible. "Does she have to go back?"

"Starting to care are we? No, she doesn't _HAVE_ to go back, her fate there remains unchanged. She can stay."

"I guess," Q said, turning to face Seven. "that just leaves you. As I said, we don't mess with the Borg, so I'm leaving you without those pesky devices they put throughout your body."

"Thank you, I think," Seven said, then in a flash of light she found herself back at the controls of her shuttle, wearing her familiar body suit. Seven looked at her hands, still unblemished by implants. She was tempted to replicate a mirror, when she noticed that Q's reflection was standing behind her.

"And thank you, the continuum gained a new powerful member."

"She accepted?"

"Yes, took her thirty years, but we Q are nothing if not patient. Like waiting four hundred fifty years to finish a sentence. Well, places to go, affairs to meddle in," he said, then disappeared in a flash of light.

Seven was left alone in the shuttle, and turning back to the control board continued to pilot it towards her destination. She thought about Elsa, her sister and the test that they had all been through. She began to wonder if the historical records from Arendelle had survived the third world war when she noticed a snowflake fall in front of her. Cupping her hand, she caught it, and watched it for a moment as it danced. Then turning around, she saw the familiar figure of the young queen standing at the rear of the shuttle.

"Your majesty," Seven said, smiling.


End file.
